Hidden WhirlWind Village
by Shodai-Uzukage
Summary: The retrieval of one traitor successful by none other than the dobe. Hoping for praise, instead he gets a slap on the face and banishment from the village. Full summary inside. Naruto/? Sasuke, Sakura bashing. Slight Kakashi bashing. Rated 'M' for later.
1. The Banishment

**Summary:** The retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke was successful. The person responsible was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Coming down the dirt road towards Konoha, the already fragile-looking blonde boy had expected praises in his return. What he never expected was a slap to the face and forever banishment. Life just got harder than it already had, or did it?

**Disclaimer:** Don't. Own. Naruto. Damn.

**[Human Speaking]  
****[**_**Human Thoughts**_**]  
****[Demon Speaking**][**Inner Sakura**]  
[_**Demon Thought**_]  
[_Straining of a word_][_Flashbacks_]

C h a p t e r 1

**T** h _e_ B a n **i** s _h_ m e n **t**

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Saphire eyes tinted in crimson, making it a dangerous violet, glanced at the faces in the room in barely concealed anger. Tan hands clenched the fabric of an orange jumpsuit, the knuckles white from the sheer will to keep them in place. Eyes glanced towards a fimiliar feminine visage, her features making her look older than her youthful self. A frown made itself upon a tan face before sighing in defeat. She couldn't help him as much as her title referred her to, a mere puppet for the council to do what they wish with it's political power.

"Uzumaki Naruto, do you know why we have summoned you?" An elderly, harsh brute asked, his one eye glared out imense hate, taking him out of his musings.

He glanced at the bandaged old man, regarding him for a minute or two, contemplating his answers. He was wondering if he should answer with his stupidity mask off not knowing why they had called for him, or throw it out the window and say what was on his mind. Holding in a sigh, he decided the latter, considering the former would probably have him executed on the spot. Speaking his mind was not an option. At least not now.

He shook his head slowly, playing clueless. "…N-no, sir." He added a little stutter for effect. Lowering his head, he let his blond bangs shadow his eyes and glanced about the reaction of the occupants there with him. Glee shown on the faces he despised while others showed reactions of dissapointment and regret. Regret? He did not know why. Maybe it had to do with his father in some way or another. Not that they know he knew.

"Well, then…" The same elderly, one-eyed cripple started. "…We the council have decided that you are a threat to Uchiha Sasuke, so you will be stripped of your ninja status and therefore banished from Konoha!" A smug grin came to his elderly face.

So he was a threat to Uchiha Sasuke? And it was just because he was stronger. That was the most ridiculus thing he had heard. The council was, again, playing favorites and he was on the losing end of it, like always. Figures. How low can they stoop?

He jolted his head back up in exaggerated surprise. "W-what?! Why?!" He asked in feign ignorance. Little did they know he was only acting. Were they really the best of their clans? Some shinobi they were. They couldn't even learn to look 'Underneath the Underneath' as Hatake had called it. Then again, Hatake didn't even know. So, where did that leave the council? Leaf shinobi's standards must have dropped. Who knew shinobi status could be bought? Wait. He wasn't supposed to know that.

Heavy killing intent smothered him, like he really cared, he was used to it by now. Instead, he played his cards and purposely began to sweat, fear showing upon his visage. Ah, maybe he should be an actor? These old fools were too power hungry to notice anything unusual from him. Dumbasses.

Haruno Aiko stood up and slammed her hands on the table, outraged. So that was where his so-called teammate got her additude from. Complete obvious. "_Demon!_" She all but hissed out the word. "Have we not told you the reason?! You put Uchiha Sasuke in danger and you still act ignorant of that?!" Her voice was shrilly and full of disgust. Talk about obvious.

That reminded him. He needed to thank that whor--um, ex-teammate of his for her unending support when the villagers were beating the crap out of him. He was never one for revenge, but like they say, there was always a first for everything and anything. He mentally cackled in glee, contemplating on what her thanks should be. She had hit and done him harm to him too many times to overlook anything now.

He cringed back from the shrill of her voice, though to an outsider, it would have been in fear. "B-but!" He voice broke. "I-I was doing a mission! To bring the Teme back was the objective!" Oops. He made a slip there. He wasn't supposed to know big words.

"Who are you calling bastard, demon?!" A village counselor yelled out. Oh, he must have been playing courageous, especially with all the powerful shinobi counselor around. Cowardly prick. "Learn to show some respect! Be thankful you're not being executed!"

Thankful? Was he really now? After sacraficing everything and now this, he was to be thankful? They must have been eating some poisonous mushrooms or something. Then again, maybe he should be thankful, that all he got was his ninja status stripped and forever banishment from the village. Pros and Cons debated. Yeah, he was. He mentally snorted. Oh, how they were gonna pay for this in the future.

"B-But!" He tried speaking again, only he never got the chance. Damn old geezer.

Sheesh. Talk about impatience. They must have really wanted him out the village. Must be afraid of Demon cooties or something. He held in a sigh, which he'd noticed, he had been doing a lot today. Especially today.

The crippled stood, eye practically burning invisible holes in his head. "But nothing! As of now you are no longer a shinobi, nor are you a civilian of Leaf. By sunrise tomorrow, you are to have your things packed and out by then! You hear me?!" His voice laced with venom.

He outwardly shrieked back in his chair. "H-hai!" He squeaked out just above whisper. Who knew years of developing his idiocy mask would pay off in the long run. Was he smart or what? Nevermind. Don't answer that.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Weren't ANBU suppose to be the best of the best or something like that? They must have exaggerated when they spoke of elites. They didn't even noticed when he went missing, relaced by a bushin, kage-bushin no less. Like he said before, Konoha's ninja standards must have really dropped from what it used to be. A shell of it's former self. He could just imagine what would happen if another war broke out, the previous Sand-Sound invasion, they barely made it out.

Stealthly, he went silently into the night, searching for his prey, or rather preys. One that came to mind was a shrilly pink-haired tart. He rubbed his cheek. Sheeh. The slu--girl hit hard. His cheek was still sore from his early contact with her fist. God help him, he would not know what to do if she had decide to swing her fist at him again. There would probably be hell to pay, for those who had wronged him, that is. And she was a definite.

Another that came to mind was the duck-butt avenger. Che! He was never, ever wanting to experience a Chidori through the chest again, if he could help it. That damn Dojutsu of his. His or not, he was willing to steal whatever it was neccessary for the defeat of his brother. The bastard was willing to even kill him of all persons just cause he wanted to test his capacity. Didn't his brother us the same wording as he did. Ironic. Or was it hipocritical. He didn't want to end up like Itachi and in the end he was the sam as him. Pathetic.

Flash stepping from dark corner to another dark corner, he finally settle himself in a tree right outside the window of his destination. A large white building, smelling of antibiotics. Ugh, he never did like the place. Probably from the unending mistreatment and hated glares. He sighed, too many bad memories. Some of which he could do without if he could.

Maneuvering his hands into the tiger seal, he spoke out his move. "Kokuangyou no Jutsu." Just as he finished the last word, darkness enveloped the surrounding area, darker than the night itself. Who ever said he only learned kaga-bushi from the Forbidden Scroll? Yeah, right. Like he was going to give that opportunity up. He'd be really dumb if he did.

Lucky for him, having large amounts of chakra reserves plus the demon sealed within him, he didn't need to worry about radius, nor did he needed to worry about someone dispelling his jutsu. He cackled gleefully.

Again, he manuevered his hands into the tiger seal. "Henge." He spoke. A poof of smoke came and went and in the middle stood a figure, none other than Orochimaru, slithery skin and all his mutations. Enemy against enemy was his wise choice out without getting in the crossfire of suspicion. He wanted to leave the village first before having to deal with anything and everything lethal that came at him.

With one last look at himself, he jumped off the branch and entered the building through the opened window.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

A familiar sense tickled at the back of her neck, a sort of déjà vu. Her mind and body screamed danger and she shivered. Snapping her green eyes open and gasped, noticing there was nothing but darkness around. Green eyes frantically glanced about the surroundings, before landing on a familiar figure. It was her Sasuke-kun. She sighed, a bit relieved. That is until she heard a familiar sinister chuckle and froze.

"Ku ku ku…" The slimey voice laughed. "Look at who we have here." Yellow slitted eyes stared intently at his prey.

Slowly, but surely, she turned her head. One would be stupid if they could not smell fear rolling off her in waves. She move closer to her Sasuke-kun and clutched his hand in hers, tighter than before. You would wonder if he'd lost circulation from what she was doing.

"S-stay away!" She stuttered out desperately. "D-don't come any c-closer or I'll--I'll scream!"

He scrutinized her for a minute. Was she stupid or what? Umino Iruka must have exaggerated when he spoke highly of her. If the damn ANBU just outside the room couldn't hear her, who the hell would? They were busy themselves, running around in circles in pitch blackness.

Charging his inded and middle finger with chakra, a lethal dose at that, he rushed her and poked her. Then with a chop to the head, she fell to the ground in a loud thud. He smiled gleefully. Hyuuga's knew their stuff.

Turning his attention to the pale duck-butt, he licked his lips. Pulling out a brush from his kunai holster, he began his fun.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

He walked in a lazy drawl towards the gates of no return, his backpack strapped on his back. One would wonder if that was all he had in possessions, wouldn't they? He kept his pace, ignoring the villages hateful glares. He didn't care. Though, there were some people he'd probably miss. A few who had won their was to his heart and soul and he was grateful for it all.

Stopping short of the gates, he glance at the village once more. It had been his home, even if it wasn't so great, for the past thirteen years of his life and he revelled in the good times for a minute or two.

Turning his vision back towards the forest ahead, he smiled a true smile and without furthur hesitation, he stepped across the threshold and left.

o

o

o

This is a rewrite of WhirlWind. Please read and review.


	2. Wave Country

**Summary:**** The retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke was successful. The person responsible was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Coming down the dirt road towards Konoha, the already fragile-looking blonde boy had expected praises in his return. What he never expected was a slap to the face and forever banishment. Life just got harder than it already was, or did it?**

**He arrives at wave.**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't. Own. Naruto. Damn. **

["Human Speaking"]  
['_Human Thoughts'_]  
[**"Demon Speaking"**]  
[_**'Demon Thoughts'**_]  
[_Straining of a word_]  
[_Flashbacks_]  
[Hand-signs]

W _h_ i _r_ l _w_ i _n_ d  
A Naruto Fan-Fiction Story  
Written By  
Shodai Uzukage

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

C h a p t e r 1  
W _a_ v _e _C _o_ u _n_ t _r_ y

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Once out of the village, he bolted with every ounce of strength and pushed his stamina to the extreme. He knew the council would want nothing better than to send Hunter-nin after him and whether his Ba-chan could delay them or not was unknown. Though if he guessed, he knew he had at least a day or two ahead of them and for that he was glad, hoping by then his tracks would be lost. Then again, it wasn't like he didn't know how to cover his own tracks, leaving a few Kagebunshins behind to do the work. He knew he was strong for his age and for a Genin, but he knew there wasn't a chance he'd win against Hunter-nins without drawing on the Kyuubi's chakra and _that_ he didn't want to do. He already found out about the after effects of drawing on the demonic chakra and unless he finally merged with the fox, he was as good as dead.

He knew where he was going. It was the one place where he was accept, the one place he had actually felt at home. Wave. He had loved it there when team seven escorted Tazuna home, which turned from a C-rank mission to an A-rank in matter of hours. It was also here where he had met Haku, the first person to tell him the true meaning of being strong. Protecting your precious people was when you became truly strong he had said and although Haku had died protecting his precious person, he would always remain in the blonds heart as one of his precious people. He would never forget his wise words. It would be his nindo, his way. Who ever said you couldn't have more than one nindo?

He grinned as he ran. He wondered if the Konoha population knew his father was the Forth and that he was the last Namikaze and Uzumaki alive. Or if he had taken what was his. His, being the scroll on the 'Flying Thunder God' technique or the various scrolls his father had written on about the different clans and their bloodline or hijutsu. That, right there was some good information and he gladly accepted it without questions. To know your enemy wasn't a bad thing after all. The more you knew the better the outcome of the fight. He had also taken the many scrolls that had served as a storage for the monies his parents had saved for him. He had never seen so many zeros in his life. Even Ero-sennin was short a few zeros. Hopefully, Wave was back on it's feet from what Gatoh had done, but if not, he was always one willing to help. That was who he was.

Talking about Wave, the last time he was there, he noticed a lot of orphans. He knew the life of orphans and it was never good, his especially. If he had a choice, he would gladly build an orphanage for them, he had a army of Shadown Clones at his disposal after all. Maybe he could even go as far as teach them, to defend themselves, that is. He wasn't stupid, in fact, he was smart. Well, not as smart as a Nara, but smart none the less. He knew enough about ninja basics that he could even teach the children if they wanted to learn. The world he knew was harsh and orphans were usually the ones dealt with the wrong hand.

He could even teach them to be ninjas if they wanted to learn. It was just the fact of explaining the dangers of being shinobi to them before they made their decisions. He knew enough beyond the basics, even as far as the history behind every war that occurred. But of course, he also knew enough medical knowledge if they were interested in being Medic-nins. Beyond that, he could always accout for the many scrolls he had. In some, there were jutsus leveling from the basic E-rank to the highest of S-rank, but that was after he had learned them himselves. He didn't want them hurting themselves, it was too risky. He even had his mothers Kenjutsu scrolls, complete with all the katanas she had kept from the basic wooden stick to the advance chakra enhancing blades.

He shook out of his musings as he came across the sight of a massive well-built bridge. It was the bridge Tazuna had built to bring hope back into the people of Wave. It was the bridge he had dedicted himself to protect along with Tazuna himself from the clutches of Gatoh, the tyrant. At the entrance of the bridge, there was an extravagent archway with a plaque. In fine bold letters, the plaque read _The Great Naruto Bridge_. He had not expected a bridge to be named after him, lest a bridge as big as this. He was stunned, really surprised. Hours of non-stop running yesterday and today, it was a sight welcomed by him.

Just as he was about to make his way under the archway and across the bridge, he noticed a polished rock, much like the Hero Stone in Konoha, to his left. Walking over, he took a peek at what was written.'_…This bridge is dedicate to the hero, Uzumaki Naruto, who fought and brought hope back to the people of wave. We will be forever thankful.'_

He grinned broadly as he stepped onto the bridge. Yes, Wave would be his new home, he was sure of it now.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Her long black hair fluttered in the mid-day breeze as she stood outside hanging the laundry out to dry on the clothes line. The white blouse she wore matched the long dark skirt and the black sandals that occupided her feet. It was a nice day outside today, just a little breezy with a lot of sun. Eversince the bridge was built and the defeat of Gatoh, Wave had been slowly prospering, though not by a lot. It was slow coming, but it was getting there. In her mind, she thanked the little blond boy who put hope into her little boy, Inari's life. Just not him, but the people too.

"Tsunami-san?"

The voice was fimilar, but it sounded a little older. She turned around to the voice and gasped. He didn't have that horrendous orange jumpsuit anymore and instead wore a black shirt with a white swirl in the middle. He also wore, long cargo pants with bulging pockets and black combat boots. His hair didn't stick out in odd angles like she remembered, instead it hung down loosely. But ther was something missing, she just couldn't point out what it was. "…Naruto-kun?"

He smiled and mock saluted. "Yo!"

"Naruto-kun!" She rushed over and pulled him into a hug, before releashing him. "How are you doing? Why are you here? Where's your team? That pervert's not reading that orange book is he?" Question after question few out of her mouth without wavering.

"Woah, woah. Slow down. I'll answer your questions in a little bit." He chuckled at her embarrassed look. "Where's Tazuna-ossan and Inari-kun?"

"Oh! Inari should be home in a little bit and so should Tou-san. Inari started school and Tou-san went to a meeting earlier today."

"Oh, okay. Well, how about I help you out until they get home?" He offered with a smile, waving at the laundry.

She nodded. "Sure, I'd like that."

The two went on about hanging the rest of the laundry on the clothes line to dry. It was mostly sheets, so it didn't take that long. Just as they finished, they heard a loud excited voice.

"Naruto-nichan!" Inari ran and slammed into Naruto, engulfing him in a hug, both tumbling to the ground in a loud thud. "What are you doing here Ni-can?"

Naruto patted the boys head. He was still the same as Naruto remembered him. He wore a whit t-shirt and a pair of brown shorts with black sandals. "I'm still waiting for you gramps to get here so I can explain my situation to you guys."

"Then by all means go ahead brat!"

He knew that voice. Once a drunk always a drunk. Pushing Inari off him, he stood up and walked over towards Tazuna and held out a hand. It seem the old man was still wearing his rather rugged working clothes. A thick brown shirt and long black pants with work boots. On his head, he wore a worn straw hat. "Hey Old Man, long time no see, eh?"

Tazuna took the hand and shook it. He grinned broadly. "Long time no see, brat. So, how about you tell us why you're here?"

"Let's go inside, yeah?"

Tazuna nodded. "Come on." He headed towards the door and went inside, the three following his lead. "Tsunami, can you get us something to eat?"

Tsunami nodded. "Okay." She headed off towards the kitchen.

The three males went into the living room and sat down. "So, what did you want to tell us, Naruto?"

Tsunami came in and put the drinks down before sitting down herself. "Help yourself Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks." He took a cup of tea and drank his fill, before setting it down.

"Ni-chan, are you here alone?" Inari asked in confusion.

"Let me finish before you ask questions, okay?"

They nodded. "Sure." Tazuna replied.

"…Well, you remember when I was here with my teammates right?" They nodded. "…After we got back to Konoha, it was time for the Chunin Exams. Those exams are the next step for us to advance in our shinobi career. Hatake Kakashi nominated us and we entered. In the second part of the exam, we were attacked by a Nuke-nin, Orochimaru of the Sannin and gave Uchiha a cursed seal and sealed my chakra up with a Fuinjutsu. Upon comleting the round, Hatake took Uchiha away with Haruno beside them and left me to myself, not even bothering to ask me if I was okay." They scowled, but didn't say anything.

"War broke out during the final exams, I defeated the main threat and the Sandaime died at the hands of the traitor. I went on a mission and brought back the Godaime with Jariya of the Sannin, so that she can cure both Hatake and Uchiha from an mental attack. Assholes. They didn't even thank me." He frowned. "A month later Uchiha goes rogue and a team of 1 Chunin and 4 Genins go after to bring him back. We defeat our apponents. I defeated the Uchiha and brought him back to the village. Days later, the council summoned me and told me I was a threat to their precious Uchiha and banished me. So here I am." He finished with a tear in his eye.

They gasped. "…Naruto-kun, is that true?" Tsunami asked to herself more than she did to Naruto, her voice a whisper, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. "That's why you don't have your forehead protector."

He nodded. "Yep." There was nothing else to say.

She went over to him and embraced him. Tazuna was looking furious as he sat drinking his cup of tea, the cup ready to crack at any minute. Inari had wide eyes of shock, his hero was banished for being a hero. He didn't get it at all. Silence settled between the four as the three Wave citizens took in the information.

"…I always thought that boy was power-hungry, but I just didn't think he'd go that far." Tazuna commented. Konoha was always one to talk about teams and never abandoning their comrades, but now that he heard this, he definitely have other thoughts about that place.

"Neither did I." Naruo responded, pulling away from Tsunami wiping away a few tears himself.

"Does that mean you have nowhere to stay Ni-chan?" Inari asked in concern.

"…Hmm? Well, I was hoping I could stay here, if you'd let me…" He trailed off, unsure.

"Nonsense! Of course, you can stay here." Tsunami said as she ruffled his hair much to his embarrasment. "Right, Tou-san?"

Tazuna nodded his head. "Yes. You're more than welcomed to stay here. We have enough room as it is." He smiled warmly.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say." Naruto replied in all honesty.

Inari jumped up from where he sat. "…Yes! Woohoo! Ni-chan's staying!"

Naruto smiled at the boys antics while the two adults couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø

Later that day, after lunch, he went towards the woods to train. His dream of becoming Hokage might have died when they banished him, but that didn't mean he'd given up. There were many other dreams out there. All he had to do was find a new dream and work towards it. He was never one to give up so easily if he was still alive and kicking.

Putting his hands in a fimiliar cross shap, he channeled chakra for the jutsu. "Tajuu KageBunshin No jutsu!" A massive smoke cloud poofed into existence. Once the smoke cleared, in it's place were more than a thousand Shadow Clones. "Alright! I want you to split into groups of five!"

A minute later, five groups of blond stood in their respective places around the forest. "Ossu!"

The original Naruto pulled out the storage scrolls with reading material and set it down on the ground. "I want one group to do the tree climbing exercise! One work on water walking, another one kunai balancing and point balancing. The fourth group will work on our wind manipulation. Try cutting a leaf with chakra! The last group, you get started on reading all these scrolls we found! Got it!?"

"YOSH!" They chorused.

"Get to it then! And remember, after every two hours a group of 25 will dispell itself, okay!?"

"HAI!" They dispearsed.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
